Addicted
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: Spencer Hastings never expected she'd get addicted to drugs. When she finds her self out of money and in need of a fix she agrees to a deal that gonna lead her to a bigger addiction than she ever thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I've gotten this request a few times. I was only going to do a one shot but then I got all these ideas of what I could do with it and most of the times I do one shots you guys want sequels anyways. Please review!**

Spencer walked down the street she was freezing because she was in a short skirt and tank top, no bra. That was how he liked to see her. She was shaking and it wasn't just the weather. She was a junkie, jonesing for her next fix. It wasn't the pills, not anymore. She was craving something else. She knocked on his door preparing her most vulnerable look. Her hands shook mercilessly.

He opened the door surveying the beautiful broken girl in front of him.

"Come on in baby" he said. He'd been expecting her. Junkies were so predictable. He was shirtless already and Spencer tried not to stare.

"I need pills" she said adamantly. It was true she did but that wasn't what she was really craving. She has craving him, his hot sweaty naked body making her whole body tremble.

"Do you have money?" He asked hoping she'd say no, as he circled her and smacked her ass playfully.

"No" she said batting her eyes at him. "You can even search me"

He took her hands and led her to the couch. As he opened a bottle she started rubbing his crotch. He put a pill into her waiting mouth and thus they started the little dance they'd been doing. They'd been doing it awhile. Spencer rested her head on the back of the couch as Toby started rubbing her clit. She knew he wanted her relaxed when he fucked her. She did to, she wanted to enjoy this. He went faster and faster. She whimpered and mewled under his skilled fingers.

"You're gonna cum aren't you, you're gonna cum all over my couch like a little whore aren't you?" He teased.

"Yes" she panted ready to explode.

"Cum for me my little whore" he said pushing her over the edge as he left hickeys on her neck.

"Yes, yes YES, Oh God Yes!" She screeched as her body hit its peak. He loved to toy with her, like she was his own personal play thing.

He kneeled between her legs and pulled off her panties. He sunk two fingers into her and let his tongue run wild over her clit. Spencer moaned uncontrollably squeezing his head between her thighs.

"Fuck me! Oh God Yes" Spencer moaned. When she was done he stood and undid his pants letting them fall along with his boxers.

"Look what you did!" He said looking down at his fully erect dick. She quickly got on her knees and began sucking on him. He was pounding his dick down her throat when someone knocked at the door.

"Go away!" He yelled and it gave Spencer a flush of pride that he was sending whoever it was away to be with her.

The person on the other side of the door yelled something Spencer didn't understand.

"It's a customer" he told Spencer pulling her up to her feet. He kissed her forehead.

"Go into my bedroom, take the rest of your clothes off, and wait for me in my bed." He ordered. Spencer did what he said. While she was undressing she noticed a wad of cash on Toby's nightstand. She wondered if Toby trusted her to not steal from him or if he was just distracted by the customer. She looked at the wad of cash longingly. He wouldn't miss a couple bills she thought. She quickly decided against taking the money. If he caught her, he wouldn't speak to her, wouldn't deal to her, and most importantly he wouldn't fuck her.

She nestled her naked body into his bed. She was still surprised at how comfortable his bed was. He walked in smiling at her.

"Sorry, baby" he said climbing on top of her "I'll make it up to you"

They made out for a few minutes as he felt her up. He entered her and began going at a punishing pace. She wrapped her legs around him and he slowed slightly. Going the pace they both enjoyed.

"Don't stop! Right there!" She panted.

"Oh god" he growled squeezing her ass as he pumping into her. "You belong to me, you hear me? You belong to me!"

"Say it!" He ordered as they both achieved orgasm.

"Unnnnnnnggggggffffffhhhh" she moaned in answer. "I belong to you, I belong to you" she panted. They made out as they both rode out their orgasms.

"Spend the night" he said softly pushing her hair out of her face and putting light kisses on her face, neck, and chest. He had never asked that before and so it took her by surprise.

"Ok" she agreed and they snuggled until they were asleep.

"Mmm Good morning" Toby said stretching the next morning. "You want to go again?"

She looked at the clock.

"I'd love to but I can't, I have to get to class" she complained.

"Ok" he said handing her a vial with pills. She looked and saw something else.

"Toby?" She whined pulling money out.

"Take it" he said with a smile.

"I can't take this" she countered.

"Please, I want you to have it" he insisted "I'll just blow it on a new Xbox or something"

She thought it over.

"Buy something for yourself, buy a cute outfit I'll enjoy taking off of you" he said

"Ok" she said kissing him "thank you"

As she headed out the door he handed her the vial back.

"Don't leave without getting what you came for" he said smiling slightly at the double meaning. She slipped an arm around his neck kissing him again.

"I didn't just come for the pills." She said giving him a wink.

 **Let me know what you think so far!**


	2. Labels?

**Ok you guys voted and here finally is the winner. It's 1220 am and I'm a little drunk so I hope you all like this chapter. Please review!**

 **WARNING: SEXUAL PUNISHMENT**

Spencer sat on her bed looking at the money Toby had given her. $500. She wondered if Toby had been testing her by sending her into the room with the money. She didn't know what to do with it. It felt wrong spending it. She was about to call Toby and tell him she couldn't take his money when her roommate Aria walked in.

"Whoa" Aria said looking at the bills in her hand. Spencer sadly remembered she owed Aria money. She owed everyone money, her parents, her sister, her friends. She felt even worse about having this money now.

"It's from a guy I've been seeing, he wants me to buy some new clothes." Spencer said.

"Spence, a guy giving you that much money probably wants..." Aria started but Spencer cut her off.

"We've already been doing that" she said blushing.

"Well then we've got some shopping to do" Aria said.

They had just gotten to the mall when Spencer stopped Aria. She dialed Toby's number.

"Hello my little sex kitten" Toby said in a tone that Spencer could tell he was smiling

"What?!" She shrieked letting a giggle escape her lips.

"Just trying it out, what's up, baby" he asked.

"Are you sure it's ok if I spend this money?" Spencer asked apprehensively.

She heard a sound that sounded like him slamming his hand on a table.

"Yes" he insisted "spend it! Spend all of it. Get a manicure, pedicure, get your hair done buy 10 pairs of shoes, whatever your little heart desires, if you run out of money ill give you more."

"Okay, thank you baby" she said hanging up.

They'd been shopping for two hours when they came across a lingerie store. She called Toby again.

"You better be spending money" he joked answering the phone.

"How do you feel about lingerie?" she asked.

"As long as I'm taking it off of you, I love it" he said.

"Well, what kind should I get?" She asked.

"Well, you look incredibly sexy in dark blue and I like lace" he said as if whispering a secret.

Aria and Spencer were on their way to the car when they saw Spencer's mother and sister.

"How can you afford to go shopping" her mother said in that nasty tone completely skipping pleasantries.

"What did you do to get the money to afford all that?" Melissa asked her tone filled with assumptions. Spencer was about to start crying when Aria grabbed her arm and simply said "come on Spence"

Aria dropped Spencer off at Toby's. She needed his comfort. She needed to hear him say she wasn't a whore, even if technically she was. She walked in without knocking. There was a girl shirtless on his couch. Anger filled the part of her that had wanted comfort. All she wanted now was to knee him in the balls. Toby came out from the bedroom and smiled at Spencer instantly. He walked over to her enveloping her in his arms and kissing her. Toby let out a contented growl as he grabbed her ass.

"Uh Toby I think I'll be going my shirts probably dry now" she said getting up and pulling her shirt off the chair.

"Bye Bianca" he said before putting his mouth back on Spencer's lips. When she was gone Toby picked Spencer up and carried her over to the couch.

"How's was shopping?" He asked as he put kisses all over Spencer. She started to sniffle.

"I ran into my mother and sister" Spencer said "it was like they just knew I'd done something dirty to get it."

"Hey" he stopped her crying. "I gave it to you, it was a gift"

"They could tell Toby" she cried "they know I'm a whore"

"You are not a whore, not to me, you're my baby" he said rocking her back and forth.

"You're my baby girl" he said again. "Show me what you bought."

She showed him the two dresses and lingerie she'd bought.

"You can wear this tonight" he said holding up the dark blue lacy negligée. "So what are we doing tonight, we could go down to the lake, go out to dinner, rent movies"

"I promised my friends I would go to the club with them." She said.

"Can I come?" He asked simply.

"Sure!" She said excitedly.

"What do you know about this guy" Hanna asked Aria as they waited for Spencer and Toby to show up.

"She said he was her boyfriend so I guess we'll know more when we meet him" Aria said.

They went out to the club. Unbeknownst to the other girls Toby and Spencer had each taken a pill. Combined with the alcohol they were high out of their minds. Toby started feeling Spencer up in the middle of the dance floor but she didn't care. She moaned as he rubbed her center.

"Let's go back to your place and fuck" she screamed in his ear. He nodded taking her hand and they left without saying goodbye.

When they got to his place he took her to his room and stripped her naked. He pushed her face down on the bed and got on top of her. He quickly entered her quickly. The drugs and alcohol had numbed her somewhat she kept begging Toby to go faster and harder. After what seemed like forever she finally orgasmed.

Spencer woke up the next morning ready to cry. She was so sore she couldn't move.

"Toby?!" She called when she realized he wasn't in bed with her "Toby, baby, it hurts, I think you broke me"

She heard a creak by the doorway and looked up to see Aria in what looked like Toby's clothes.

Did they have a threesome? She wondered.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Aria was about to answer when Toby walked in.

"She was going to go home with a not nice man and so we brought her with us" Toby said.

"Yeah the next time you cockblock me can you at least make sure there are earplugs here because damn!"

Spencer blushed she knew how much noise they made when they went at it. Toby reached into the paper bag he was carrying and gave each of the girls a bagel.

"I'm going to head out" Aria said looking at Spencer "I'm sure you and your boyfriend want to be alone."

Toby smiled and Spencer's face turned red.

"I'm sore" she whined changing the subject.

"I don't doubt it from the pounding you begged for" Toby said with a slight chuckle. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He kissed her lips lightly as he got up off the bed she was eating her bagel as he rubbed her all over with a cool washcloth. She could feel the pooling between her thighs as he rubbed the washcloth on her.

"So you told your friends that I'm your boyfriend?" He asked teasingly.

"I didn't know what to say, it's not like I could introduce you as "the guy I'm fucking for pills" she said sarcastically.

He pushed her back against the bed. He had a tight hold of her jaw "don't you ever fucking say that again!"

This was the first time he'd been rough like this. "I don't care how true it is, you don't fucking say it"

"I'm sorry" she said.

He got up and undid his pants.

"I'm going to show you what it's like to be fucked for pills" he said.

He pushed into her and pumped rapidly ignoring her wincing due to her soreness.

"The guy your fucking for pills doesn't care that your boyfriend rode you hard last night." He said angrily. Toby quickly came and pulled out of her.

"That's what it's like, no foreplay, no oral, no orgasm" he said "did you like that? Is that what you want?"

"I want what we have" she cried. He pulled her into his arms and rubbing her arms, back, and ass. Toby spent a lot of time that afternoon tending to her hangovers.

That afternoon after some gentle sex they laid naked in bed rubbing each other.

"Spencer can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Hmm" she replied sleepily

"How did a beautiful smart amazing girl like you get hooked onto drugs?" he inquired.

"I don't want to talk about it" she said and Toby dropped the subject for now.

Two days later Spencer showed up unannounced. She was sniffling.

"It's not fair" she cried.

"What? What is it baby girl?" He asked. She burrowed her head into his chest.

"My parents are forcing me to go to rehab" she cried. "They're driving me, I leave in 10 minutes"

Toby held her tight. "This is a good thing" he reassured her. He had his own concerns about her going to rehab but didn't voice them. He just held her saying "I'll be right here"

 **What do you all think will happen next?**

 **Until next time...**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	3. Bittersweet Reunion

**The next chapter, yay!**

 **Warning: rape and drug use**

"I'm telling you man..." Caleb started as he snorted crystal up his nose. "She's not coming back, she was in rehab and she's not gonna get out of rehab and go running back to her drug dealer"

"You'd be surprised how often that happens" he said darkly. He'd seen it first hand especially Spencer who'd been forced to go by her parents and hadn't gone on her own free will. The thought of Spencer relapsing made him sad. He loved her so much. He had a calendar covered in big red X's counting the days she'd been gone. She got out today. He'd put all the drugs he had in a safe and told all his "friends" not to come over with drugs unannounced. Caleb was right though. If Spencer was committed to staying clean coming to see Toby would be a no-no. What if she didn't come? He thought. He would be heartbroken. He'd been her dealer for almost two years and more than her dealer for most of that time. He loved her and he worried if he lost her he'd fly off the handle.

"She'll come over" he said though he couldn't be sure. He hadn't seen her in 30 days. He missed his little love monkey.

"Dude, I don't see why you're moping over this girl. I could easily hook you up with 10 high quality chicks." Caleb said.

Toby seriously doubted this but said nothing.

Just then there was a knock at the door. He opened it and there was Spencer. She was in sweats and smelled like lavender. He pulled her into his arms. "Mmm my baby" he said as he held her close.

"Caleb get out" he said holding Spencer tighter. Caleb left and Toby picked Spencer up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down kissing her.

"Let's take this slow" Toby said when she tried to pull his shirt over his head. She nodded after a month in rehab she was just content to be with him again. They spent what seemed like hours just making out rolling around fully clothed on the bed. Finally Toby got up kneeling on the bed and began to undress her. She went to undress him and their clothes quickly went flying. He positioned himself and easily slipped in her wet hole. Spencer cried out at the feeling of him filling her. They kissed as Toby slowly moved in and out of her. Spencer wrapped her body around Toby so tightly their mouths were at each other's ears. Neither was taken aback when they both whispered "I love you" at the same time. It was the first "I love you" but it was something intuitive that they had both known for awhile. They whimpered "baby" to each other as they got close.

"Don't stop baby" Spencer whimpered and it was enough to push both of them over the edge. After slowly riding out their orgasms Toby rolled off of her and pulled her into his chest. He rubbed her back and played with her hair. He kissed her head. He sighed contentedly. Soon Toby fell asleep as Spencer traced shapes on his chest. Spencer's mind wandered to this morning, her parents had picked her up from rehab they'd hugged her tightly. Then when they got home even her sister Melissa hugged her and told her how proud she was of her. It would have been nice if that had been the end of it.

*Flashback*

"We need to talk" her mother said sternly. She joined her parents and sister at the dining table.

"We are so happy you're clean, sweetheart" Peter had said. He'd always been easy on her.

"Yes, we are very proud of you" Veronica echoed. "However, you have put this family through hell"

"You've overdosed twice, been in rehab three times" her mother continued. "I lost count of the holes we had to pull you out of"

Spencer was wiping her eyes.

"The point is, this is your last chance" she said firmly "if I were you I'd re-evaluate your life and the people that are in it"

Spencer had nodded and mumbled something about having lunch with the girls.

*End Flashback*

Spencer pressed her mouth to his chest a couple times before getting up. She pulled Toby's robe on before going into the living room. She scoured it looking for pills, he always had bottles of pills laying around but now nothing. She ransacked drawers and looked everywhere. Her eyes finally fell on the tray that still had crystal on it. She very carefully sat on the couch. She contemplated using it. She'd never used crystal before but she needed a fix. As she picked up a piece of paper and rolled it.

"Spencer" Toby said from the doorway. It was a combination of hurt and confusion in his voice.

"I'm sorry" she sniffled. "I'm going to relapse, I can't stay clean so why torture myself?"

"Baby" he said coming to her side. He took her hands in his. "Don't do this baby, you can stay clean baby, I will help you"

"Let's go back to bed and make love again" he said suggestively. She stood up dropping the robe and climbing into his lap. He brought her back into the bedroom.

"I have a surprise for you" he said pulling out a pamphlet. "I thought we could go on a little vacation."

"Vermont?" She asked.

"There's a 5 star bed and breakfast, it's beautiful this time of year" he said kissing her "just say yes"

"Yes" she said without hesitation.

Toby sucked her breasts, before traveling down to her pussy. He lightly kissed her clit before licking it.

"Baby, I'm horny, don't tease" she wiggled on the bed.

"Oh I'm gonna give you what you want." He says sinking his fingers in her. Toby slid his tongue over her clit as he worked his fingers in and out. Spencer squeezed the blankets as Toby continued the pleasure. Spencer whimpered and moaned loudly. Toby knew she was going to cum any minute.

"Yes! Oh god yes!" She screamed as her body spasmed. She panted harsh breaths as she came down. She rolled over so she could return the favor. She took his dick in her and began sucking.

"Oh yeah baby, suck it dry, oooo just like that" he said as he pushed her head down slightly. She pumped him until he came.

After they rested for awhile.

"You and I are going out to dinner tonight baby" he said "you're going to put on a sexy outfit and I'm taking you out"

"Ok" she smiled. Spencer got dressed. She was so excited to go out to dinner with Toby but even more excited to get back in his arms and bed afterward. She put an arm around him as she got ready to leave.

"I'll see you in a couple hours, baby" she said sexily.

"Ok" he said smiling.

Spencer went home. She showered and shaved. She spared no expense, she wanted to be perfect for Toby tonight. She curled her hair and did her make up. She put on a strapless silk brown dress. She covered it with a thin light pink sweater. Spencer was putting on the final touches when she remembered a pair of brown heels in her closet that would go perfectly. She opened her closet and grabbed the box. The top fell as she was pulling it down and a baggie filled with pills fell to the floor. Spencer paused kneeling on the floor. She picked up the bag in her hands. Just then Melissa walked in.

"Spencer!" She gasped.

"Melissa! Listen it's not what it looks like. This is an old stash. I'm clean I swear it" Spencer pleaded. "Toss it"

"Ok" she said taking the bag and turning around. Spencer finished up and went downstairs.

"Twenty four hours" Veronica said angrily. She was standing in the kitchen with Peter and Melissa. "You couldn't even hold out twenty four hours"

"It's not what you think, that's an old stash" she cried.

"I don't believe you!" Her mother yelled.

"We've been enabling you for too long" Melissa said.

"Dad?" Spencer asked hoping he'd stand up for her.

"I'm sorry Spencer" he said a look of disappointment etched in his face.

Toby was tying his tie when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to see Spencer. She looked amazing except for her bawling her eyes out. He opened his arms to her she mumbled something about her family disowning her as he enveloped her.

"Oh baby, you're mine now" he whispered. "Shh shh shh, I'll take care of you"

He led her to the bedroom where they quickly discarded their clothes. Toby had realized awhile ago that sex comforted her. As they laid naked, Toby kissed Spencer passionately.

"I love you Toby" Spencer said between kisses.

"I love you too Spencer" Toby replied.

They made love slowly. Taking time to kiss and just enjoy being in each other's arms. Toby pressed himself into her circling his hips as they both came.

"Let's fuck" Spencer said rubbing her clit. "Fuck my brains out"

Toby got on top of her and began pounding into her.

"You like that?" He panted.

"Yeah, don't stop!" She begged.

"I won't stop until you cum" he said as he continued thrusting.

He was breathing heavily and they both knew they were going to cum soon.

"Yes, yes, YES!" She screamed as she came and Toby buried his face in her hair as he growled in pleasure. As they rode out their orgasm Spencer whispered. "More"

"You're still horny?!" He asked exasperated. She nodded shyly. He pulled out of her rolling her over and pushed back into her. He knew doing it this way would really get her off. Spencer let out low moans as Toby pumped in and out of her while rubbing her clit.

"You love when I bury my cock inside you like this don't you?" He asked.

"Ohhhh" she moaned.

"Yeah, you like it I know" he breathed "I like it too"

She moaned into the pillow.

"I love when you're wet like this" he said. He knew she was soaking the sheets but he didn't care.

Her body trembled and she whimpered as she came. Her spasming walls was enough to push him over the edge. They both rolled over and Toby got down in between her legs.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good princess" he said as he licked her clit. She convulsed at the feeling. She was super sensitive. He gripped her hips holding her in place as he sunk his whole mouth into her. She whimpered loudly.

"Toby! Oh, mmmmm my pussy, oh" she shrieked as Toby quickly made her cum again. He got back on top of her and they made out for awhile. He brushed her hair out of her face.

"I love you and I'm going to take care of you from now on" he said kissing her. They pulled away from each other and Spencer began lightly chuckling.

"It's kind of funny" she said "my parents and sister disowning me."

Toby looked at her really inquisitively. She went to speak then stopped.

"We're really doing this?" She asked hesitantly. "The boyfriend/girlfriend thing?"

He nodded taking her hand. She thought for a long time before she spoke.

"When I was 14, my sisters boyfriend Ian, who happened to be my field hockey coach, kissed me, like open mouth with tongue" she clarified "that was my first kiss"

Toby smiled slightly not sure where this story was going.

"Two days later he raped me" she said stoically.

"When I tried to tell me parents, Ian and my sister said I was lying, doing it for the attention." She paused. "I tried to forget, but my parents would go out of town for work and every time they did my sister would have her boyfriend over, he'd get her so drunk she'd pass out and then he'd come to my room."

"That's how I got addicted to drugs, to numb the pain so I could live with what he was doing to me" she said wiping her eyes. "My first overdose was after he raped me on my 16th birthday, my second was when he raped me after he and my sister got engaged, he'd said 'now you're going to be mine forever'"

"He's never going to touch you again, I swear to God" Toby said pulling her into his arms.

"You can't promise that" Spencer cried. "He'll kill you!"

"Spencer" Toby started.

"I mean it literally Toby" she said. "He killed my best friend because I told her. I can't prove it but I know he did"

"I told you I'm going to take care of you and I am." He said.

"Ok" Spencer said relaxing and putting her head on his chest. Ian didn't know about Toby. He couldn't get to her here, she was safe here. They both were. Spencer drifted off to sleep. Toby laid awake thinking of all the pain this "Ian" guy had inflicted on his baby girl. He would make him pay. It was early morning by the time Toby fell asleep.

Spencer woke to a sound she couldn't place. She was still halfway on top of Toby and hadn't opened her eyes yet. She reached down to play with his dick. She heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. She opened her eyes and saw a woman standing at the foot of the bed. She was about the same age as her mother and wore a pantsuit. Spencer wondered if it was his landlord or his parole officer. Spencer thought she looked familiar.

"Toby" she said shaking him slightly "you have company." Toby came awake.

"Mom!" He said startled.

"Tobias" she said eying Spencer.

"Spencer, this is my mom, mom this is Spencer" he said introducing them."my fiancé"

 **DUN DUN DUN! In case you're wondering you guys didn't miss the proposal. What do you think Toby will do about Ian? What do you think his mothers reaction will be? What do you think Spencer's reaction will be?**


	4. Home Unsweet Home

**OK here's another chapter! I really hope you like it. I really appreciate all of you that review. 10 reviews to update.**

"Fiancé? Fiancé?!" his mother cried "You got engaged and you didn't think to tell your mother?"

"It just happened last night, I was going to call you and dad and plan a dinner so we could tell you" he said sounding smooth and sure of himself. Spencer was trying to keep the shocked look that resided on his mother's face from occupying hers as well. Toby had been saying a lot of wonderful things about them belonging together and that he was gonna take care of her from now on but Spencer was sure she would have remembered a proposal! Well you make sure you do that Toby Cavanaugh because a mother waits her sons' whole life for these moments and I will not let you deprive me of them.

"How is tonight?" he asked exasperated. "Will that work for you mother?"

"Don't you 'mother' me, young man!" she huffed.

Spencer was mulling over Toby's last name, Cavanaugh, surely not the Cavanaugh's that her parents knew so well. The world couldn't possibly be that small.

"Mrs. Cavanaugh, I apologize, it's my fault, we were both going to call our parents last night and tell them but my mother and I had a bit of a falling out and I wasn't ready to tell her, and so toby being the supportive husband to be that he is agreed to wait until I was ready." Spencer said playing along "If you wanted to I'd be willing to put you in charge of the whole thing, the engagement party, the bridal shower, all that fun pre-wedding stuff."

"That would be lovely" she replied "At dinner you and I will schedule a time when I could have lunch with you and your matron of honor"

Spencer nodded.

"Well I will see you two tonight then" she said leaving abruptly.

"Fiancé!" spencer yelled hitting toby after shed gone.

"I'm sorry sex is taken very seriously in my family and I couldn't exactly tell her we were playing charades"

"You can't just decide that someone's your fiancé, there needs to be a proposal and ideally an acceptance, I may be flat broke and outcast by my family but I at least deserve a crappy "Will you marry me?"

"Something like a candlelit dinner with champagne by a lake surrounded with trees in autumn colors? A piece of tiramisu split in half that would have the ring in it" He opened his nightstand and pulled out a small velvet box. "I love you, Spencer, I would love nothing more than to be your husband and spend the rest of my life with you, and will you marry me?"

"Yes" she said before she could stop herself. He slipped the ring on her finger and it fit perfectly.

"I was going to propose to you in Vermont" he said "I panicked when I woke up and saw my mom here."

"This was perfect" Spencer said. "I love you"

"I love you too" he said circling his arms around her and pulling her in for a kiss. They spent an hour rolling around in the sheets.

"I have to shower" Spencer said "I have to go scrounge up something to wear for dinner with your parents."

Toby and Spencer got in the shower. He pushed into her from behind and began furiously rubbing her clit.

"Just think, every morning can be like this." He said. Spencer cried out as she came and toby followed right after.

Spencer toweled her hair dry and then brushed it. She didn't put any make up on. She'd do that later. It felt amazing to be clean, to know she would be able to stay clean ironic that her parents disowning her was probably the best thing for her. She'd never have to deal with another awkward family dinner. She'd never have to look into Ian Thomas' eyes again and that felt great.

"Casual looks good on you" Toby said as she stepped out of the bathroom. He too was drying off after they'd shared an amazing shower.

"So I was thinking about going to my parents' house..." She started.

"I thought you said they disowned you" Toby asked.

"Yeah well there's some things of mine that I want" she said determinedly.

"I'll go with you" he suggested.

"No" she said "I need to do this on my own."

"I don't want you going near that house. What if Ian's there and no one else?" He asked.

"My mom, Melissa and Ian are in Philly getting wedding stuff. I saw it on Melissa's Instagram. It'll just be my dad. That's why I'm going now." She explained. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll be back in a couple of hours, don't worry, nothing's going to happen to me"

"OK" he grumbled but Spencer could tell he wasn't happy about it.

She headed over to her parents house. She took the engagement ring off not wanting to explain it just yet. She knocked on the door slightly. Her dad opened the door.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" he asked tiredly.

"I came to get some of my things." She said.

"Your mother doesn't want you here" he said as if it pained him.

"Is mom here?" she asked knowing the answer.

"No" he said flatly.

"I'll be in and out without leaving a trace" she promised.

He sighed and let her in. She worked quickly packing her things. Her dad helped her bring the suitcases downstairs.

"Dad? Can we talk a minute?" she asked.

He motioned to the couch. They sat.

"I know I've given you and mom no reason to believe me but I really am clean, even if you don't believe that you have to believe this" she took a steadying breath.

Melissa can't marry Ian, he's not good enough for her because…because"

"Because why Spencer?" a voice from behind her made her blood go cold. She turned to see her mother, sister and Ian.

"I thought you guys were in Philly wedding shopping?" Spencer asked trying not to make eye contact with Ian.

"I cancelled the trip because I wasn't feeling well, mom took me to the doctors" Spencer could feel it in her bones before Melissa even spoke. "I'm pregnant"

"Congratulations Melissa" Spencer said halfheartedly as she stood and reached for her bags. She practically ran to the car. Ian chased after her with a bag shed left behind. He handed it to her the picture of friendly. He had his arms around her before she knew it.

"Ian let me go!" she demanded furiously.

"you listen to me you little bitch" he snarled in her ear "you may think you're untouchable but if you ever tell anyone what I've done to you, I'll kill anyone you tell, just like I killed Alison and then I will find a way to get a hold of you, and the last thing you'll ever feel will me ramming into you just as hard as I can"

"I learned my lesson with Alison" she said "I won't tell anyone"

She got in the car as soon as Ian released her and speeded away.

*3 days later*

"Hey Mr. Hastings" Jason Dilaurentis said greeting Peter in the court house. Ian and Melissa were there too getting a marriage license.

"Did Spencer ever say that Ian did something to her that he shouldn't have Jason whispered.

"Why" Peter asked deflecting the question.

"Because he used to come over to my house and get totally wasted he'd say these awful barbaric things and I just assumed he was full of it." Jason said.

"But the other day I saw Ian with Spencer outside the house and she really looked afraid of him."

 **DUN DUN DUN! What do you think will happen next?**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Don't forget to review! 10 reviews to update.**


	5. The Truth Always Comes Out

**So I did this chapter with character POV as opposed to general POV like I normally do. I know I'm not great at that so hopefully it came out alright. Please review!**

"You're awfully quiet" Toby said. He was holding her hand in the car on the way to his parents' house.

"I'm just nervous" She said brushing off the way she was feeling she didn't want to admit what had happened with Ian outside her parents' house. She didn't need Toby going after Ian and she didn't need Ian doing anything to Toby.

"I think it's more than that" Toby said. "What happened at your parents' house baby?"

"It's…..just…um…Ian was there" she said.

"What?!" he asked gripping the wheel tightly.

"I tried to tell my dad about what Ian did to me" she admitted, "before I could get it out my mom sister and Ian came in, it was very awkward"

"That all?" he asked sensing there was more.

"As I was leaving Ian threatened me" she confided. "He told me if I told anyone what he did he would kill them just like he killed Alison and then he would rape me and kill me"

"I'll kill him" Toby near growled.

"Toby please, I don't want him to be anywhere near our lives, I'm never going to have to see him again. Please I just don't want to risk it" she pleaded.

He sighed.

"I want you to move in with me" he said then. "We're going to be married soon anyway"

"I'll think about it" she said.

"I just want you safe with me" he said.

"I am safe" she said bringing his hand to her lips and kissing it.

Toby pulled up to a huge estate that could easily be classified as a mansion. It was bigger than her parents' house and that was saying something.

"Wait" Spencer said. "I've been here before!"

"You have?" he asked

"I think my mother knows your mother" she said "I recognized your last name when your mom said it but I brushed it off" she admitted.

"My mother didn't recognize you" he said.

"Well I look a lot different, naked and having just been fucked to oblivion." She joked. "Plus she hasn't seen me in a while. My proud mother didn't want the family disappointment around her perfect friends."

"You're not a family disappointment, your family is a disappointment." He said kissing her cheek.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he said.

They got out of the car and walked to the door hand and hand toward the door. Toby walked through the door and called out.

"Hello?!" he bellowed in the cavernous foyer "anybody home?!"

"Spencer!" Marion Cavanaugh squealed practically running towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hi Mrs. Cavanaugh" she said. Marion gasped.

"Honey, don't you dare! Call me mom" she said insistently.

"OK" spencer said. She was put off by this but tried not to show it.

"Let her breath mom" Toby said shaking his head slightly.

"So where's this angel that doesn't know she's too good for you?" Daniel asked as he entered the room.

"Spencer" he beamed "you're lovelier than Marion let on."

"Oh Daniel stop teasing!" she lectured.

"Dinner is ready" the butler announced.

Marion put an arm around Spencer leading her into the dining room.

"Now, darling, I know you and your mom aren't speaking right now but don't you worry I will take care of that" she assured her. Spencer smiled weakly.

She knew there was no way that her mother would tell her friend that shed disowned spencer because of drugs. Maybe her mother would be forced to reconcile with her but she didn't want to think about that because that would unfortunately bring Ian back into her life as well. She decided she just wouldn't encourage Marion to try and mend those fences. They sat down to dinner. The butler brought out the salads first.

"So Toby now that you're going to have a wife and eventually a family does this mean you're ready to quit fooling around and come work for me?" Daniel asked.

Toby let out a measured sigh and spencer could tell this was a topic that toby didn't want to talk about and most definitely didn't want to discuss in front of his fiancé.

"I haven't decided what my career goal is yet dad!" Toby said.

"Well, if you can't even decide what you're going to do with your life then maybe you aren't mature enough to decide to get married." He shot back.

Toby put his fork down with a heavy thunk.

"Gentleman gentleman" Marion said. "Now is not the time to fight, toby loves this girl, he's asked her to marry him and she accepted. It is our job as parents to accept that"

Daniel returned his attention to the salad.

"So have you guys picked a date" Marion asked quickly changing the subject.

Spencer shook her head.

"Whenever Spencer wants it is fine with me" Toby said.

"So Spencer when would you like to have the wedding?" Marion asked.

"I don't know, I always like the idea of a June wedding." She said.

"That's a good ways away, plenty of time to plan."

The men stayed quiet as the women hashed out wedding plans. When dinner was over Marion and Spencer set up a lunch date to go over plans in more detail with Aria. They were both wound with the stresses of the day and fell into bed passionately making love. Spencer wrapped her body around him whimpering his name between kisses on his shoulders, neck and face. They went at it again and again until they were both completely satisfied and spent.

"OK" she sighed contentedly.

"OK?" he asked,

"I'll move in with you" she said. They kissed one last time before falling in a deep sleep.

*Three Months Later*

Peter's POV

Veronica and I are in the kitchen. She's pouring herself a third cup of coffee.

"Honey" I say "Do you think its strange that we haven't heard from spencer?"

"No" she says with an edge to her voice "im sure shell show up high as a kite or when she needs money like she always does."

"I feel like crap" Melissa says as she enters the room. "And I really miss coffee"

Melissa jerked upward and a wrinkle went across her forehead. "I think the baby just kicked." She announced.

Veronica went over putting a hand on her belly.

"Yup the baby's kicking" she said to Peter. He smiled politely. Peter couldn't get excited about the baby he had reservations about Ian now more than ever. He had tried tirelessly to get in contact with Spencer. She changed her phone number and her friends weren't giving anything away.

"Ian and I were thinking we would tell you guys the sex for Christmas." Melissa said to both of them.

"That's a wonderful idea honey" Veronica said and I nod slightly.

"I'm tired, I'm going to go lay down" Melissa said after seeing my lack of enthusiasm.

"Jesus Peter!" Veronica yelled when she was gone "you could pretend to care about your future grandchild."

"I care Veronica but I don't support Melissa marrying Ian or Ian being in our grandchild's life" I bark back.

"How can you say that?' she asks me looking wounded.

"I think Ian raped Spencer. I think that's why she started doing drugs and that's why we haven't heard from her in months. We are never going to see her again, unless we do something." I yell.

"Do you have any proof?" she asks

"No" I admit "not yet"

"If I find out he raped my daughter I'm gonna fucking kill him." I say storming out of the kitchen. I go into my den and call the PI I've been working with. We agree to meet up this afternoon.

When I meet with the PI, I tell him I need to find Spencer, I give him her picture, address, etc.

*Two Days Later*

I am surprised that the PI has found her so quickly. He tells me she's moved and is living with some guy, he gives me the new address. He says she is usually home alone during the day. I anxiously hurry over there not sure what I'm going to say.

Spencer's POV

I'm sitting on the couch in the apartment I now share with Toby. He's at a business meeting with his dad and so I'm left here to ponder things. I've been thinking about getting a job. Toby showers me with anything I could ever want and things I don't even need and that's fine but I need to be able to contribute myself. I've started tutoring kids to bring in extra money. There's a knock on the door. I'm not expecting anyone so I am still in my pajamas. I look through the peephole and see it's my dad.

I slip the ring off my finger into my pocket. I still don't want my dad or any of my family knowing.

"How'd you find me?" I ask folding my arms.

"I hired a PI" he says.

I nod. That sounds incredibly like my father.

"So you're living here now?" He asks upbeat as if he has no problem that I'm living in sin.

"Yup" I say.

"You look good" he says.

"I am good, 4 months clean, planning to keep it that way." I tell him.

"I'm just gonna come right out and ask" he says all of a sudden. "Did Ian rape you?"

I pause. I'm paralyzed unable to move. I want to scream 'yes' I want to cry and have my dad hold me and finally feel like it might be ok and my fears might subside. But then I remembered what Ian said. He could kill my dad so easily, and my dad had just demonstrated how easy it is to find me.

"I made it up" I say barely getting the words out as my voice cracks.

"Spencer, you can be honest with me" he says. Hey heart yearns to tell him the truth but I can't.

"I am being honest" I say not looking him in the eyes "I made it up"

"Ok" he says and turns to leave. I still have the door open when Toby pulls up a few seconds later. He can read the look on my face and I fall to pieces in his arms. I sob out what happened not even knowing if he's understanding.

*3 days later*

It's a few days before Christmas and the Cavanaugh mansion looks nothing like you would expect save for the Christmas tree in the living room, there are Palm trees and sand everywhere. The DJ is playing Macarena and my friends are doing the moves in the floral strapless wrap dresses I got them. Mrs. Cavanaugh and I decided on a beach wedding on June 16th. Mrs. Cavavnaugh and I had the kind of relationship I had always wished for with my mother. This is the best engagement party ever there are two lounge thrones for Toby and I I'm sitting in his lap as he feeds me grapes. I see Mr. Cavavnaugh walking over with a grim expression. I worry he's going to yell at me for me and Toby being all over each other.

"Can I see you two in the kitchen please?" He asks and we follow silently. Mrs. Cavavnaugh is also in the kitchen she seems to be crying.

"Spencer sweetie, I hope you won't be angry but I invited your mom and dad to the engagement party. I didn't tell them what it was I just said it was a tropical theme."

"That's totally fine" I say not wanting to upset her more after she'd gone to all this work. "It's time they found out anyway"

"Your mom just called, your father was in a car accident. He's at the hospital in surgery." She tells me.

I begin to cry.

"Marion, Toby, why don't you take Spencer to the hospital, I'll clean up here" Daniel says. Marion drives and Toby sits in the back with me on his lap. When we get there we hurry into the waiting area.

"There's no news" my mother tells us.

"Why did you come together?" She asks.

"Spencer was at the party I invited you to" Marion says smoothly sensing now isn't the time to drop the engagement bomb. We wait for what seems like hours. I take out my phone and start playing with it. I'm so busy texting all our worried party guests that I don't notice Melissa looking at me.

"You're engaged?!" She yells into the waiting room eyeing the diamond ring on my finger. Everyone was staring at us. I stand with Toby by my side.

"Yes" I say "Toby and I are engaged, we were at our engagement party when Mrs. Cavavnaugh told us."

Melissa and my mom look shocked. I can't tell if they're happy, sad, or indifferent.

"Congratulations" I hear someone say and see Ian has just entered the waiting room. My blood runs cold and I grab Toby's hand tightly.

"There you are!" Melissa says exasperated. "I've been texting you for hours!"

"Sorry honey" he says sweetly and it makes me sick "I had an issue I had to take care of."

 **DUN DUN DUN! What do you think will happen next?**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	6. Fear

**OK I don't know if this is what everyone was expecting out of the chapter but hopefully you all like it. Please review, I would really appreciate it.**

 **WARNING: VIOLENCE AND RAPE**

Spencer still had a death grip on Toby's hand. They were sitting kitty-corner to Melissa and Ian. She wanted to run, run somewhere far, far away and hide behind a locked door and under huge comforters. Marion was sitting with her mother. Spencer knew as bad as she wanted to leave she couldn't. Her father could be dying right now. There was no doubt in her mind that Ian had done this. Her dad was asking too many questions. She could feel that Ian was staring at her and Toby.

"I have to go to the bathroom" she told Toby as she pulled her hand away and skirted off toward the restroom.

With Spencer out of the picture Toby glared back at Ian. Everyone was immersed in their own thoughts so no one noticed. It took every ounce of his willpower to not go over and beat the living shit out of him.

Spencer was washing her hands and trying to calm her nerves when her mom came in. Spencer didn't address her.

"You look good" Veronica said. "You look healthy, and you're engaged, I'm so happy for you, you're doing so well"

"Well I did what you told me to I reevaluated my life and the people in it" she said coldly and left the bathroom leaving her mother stunned.

Spencer sat back down next to Toby and leaned her head on his shoulder as he put an arm around her. It was after 2 in the morning. The doctor finally came out looking exhausted.

"He has a broken hip and the accident caused him to have a heart attack" the doctor said. "He is stabilized but he's not out of the woods yet"

When can we see him?" Melissa asked.

"You can see him now but not all at once" he said "two at a time"

"Why don't you girls go in first and then I'll stay with him and you can go home and get your rest." Veronica said.

"OK" Melissa said and Spencer nodded.

Melissa and Ian went in first. They stayed for a few minutes and then came back out.

"He's still unconscious" She told them.

Spencer and Toby went in. Her dad looked weak. Spencer went to the bedside and held his hand. His eyes opened slowly.

"Spencer" he croaked.

"Hi daddy" she said. "This is Toby Cavanaugh, you may remember him he's Marion Cavanaugh son, and he's my fiancé." Spencer said.

Peter took his hand shaking it.

"I approve" he said his voice still raspy.

"Daddy, about the accident, was it Ian?" she asked.

"I don't know" he said. "Someone ran me off the road, I didn't see who, there were no witnesses"

"Oh" Spencer said.

"I know what he did, I'm going to prove it" he said.

"No, he'll come after you, he'll kill you" Spencer cried.

"Not if I kill him first" her dad said coughing.

"Dad, don't worry about him right now focus on getting better, act like you don't know anything if he thinks you know he'll kill you, believe me when I say that." She warned him.

"I'll watch my back" he said.

"OK, well mom is waiting to see you so I'm going to go. I'll come back tomorrow" she said.

When they left the room Melissa and Ian were thankfully gone. They went back to Toby's apartment. She pinned Toby to a wall and kissed him.

"I'm gonna fuck you" she said panting after the kiss. She grabbed him by his tie and tugged him into the bedroom. She pulled off his clothes as quickly as she could before pushing him on the bed and climbing on top of him shedding her dress.

She rode him hard moaning and mewling on top of him. He was groaning underneath her.

He didn't know what had gotten into her, whether it was seeing Ian or the stress of what had happened with her father but she was being an animal in bed, not that he was complaining.

"You like that?' she taunted. "You like the way my pussy feels being pounded onto your dick?"

"Yes, I love your pussy." He said as he rubbed her body, letting her completely control the sex.

Afterwards she was spent and they went to bed. Spencer woke a few hours later screaming that she'd seen Ian in the window watching them. Toby looked and saw no Ian and tried to convince Spencer it was just a dream.

"He's going to come after me" Spencer cried. "You and me getting engaged, he's pissed about it I saw the look in his eyes, he's going to come after me!"

"Calm down Spencer" he cooed. "You're safe here with me"

"OK" she said.

Spencer was still on edge the next morning. Toby felt bad but he had a meeting he couldn't get out of. He promised to come home as soon as it was over Spencer reluctantly agreed. Toby had a friend coming over with some drugs. Toby was still dealing on the side. He had given the combination to his friend because he didn't want Spencer to have it that way she wouldn't even be tempted. When the doorbell rang she didn't think anything of it until she opened the door and saw Ian.

She went to close the door but she wasn't fast enough and he pushed the door open. He pushed her against the wall covering her mouth.

"What did I tell you would happen if you ever let another man touch you?" he asked. She just sobbed.

"Here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to rape you, worse than I ever have before, I'm going tape it, and then I'm going to make your boyfriend watch it, right before I put a bullet in his brain" he said with an evil smile.

"Please, I'll do anything you want just don't hurt Toby, he didn't do anything" she cried.

"He touched you and he fucked you, haven't you figured it out yet whore?" he said "You belong to me!"

He hit her upside the head and everything went black.

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Please review.**


	7. Hideaway

**OK so I hope you all like this chapter. Review and let me know what you think. 10 reviews to update.**

When Spencer came to she was being carried by someone she assumed was Ian. Her wrists and ankles were bound with what she imagined was duct tape and she had her mouth taped and was blindfolded as well. She struggled as best she could until the man squeezed her neck causing her to black out once again. Spencer woke up in a bed in a room she didn't recognize. She was completely naked. She wrapped herself in the bedsheet. She knew Ian would not be gone long to wherever he had gone to and she had to escape while she had the chance. She opted for the windows first as Ian could be on the other side of the door. She could climb out them and wait for someone to see her or scream for help.

The windows much to her dismay, did not open. It was then she realized she wasn't in Rosewood. There was a strange city about 4 stories below her and she could see snowcapped mountains in the distance. She ran to the door and began banging on it, screaming "help" at the top of her lungs. When the door opened she kicked it knocking out the person on the other side. He was a thin blond guy.

"Don't run" he said trying to get up. Spencer ran despite his warnings and soon a well-built red-haired man came out of a door. He saw the blond man on the floor and immediately deduced that she had knocked him out.

"Alright little lady, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." he said. She looked back to see the blond getting back up. She was about to be outnumbered. She grabbed a vase and smashed it over the red-haired man's head as she darted off along another corridor. She turned down a set of stairs and down a hall to another set of stairs and went in the first doors she came to. It was a kitchen with no way out. She grabbed a butcher's knife and pressed her back against a wall as the men caught up to her. She was trying to be strong but she was shaking with fear.

"You know what we have to do" the blond man said. The red-haired man thought about this for a minute "I know I just wish there was something else to do."

"Please don't kill me" she squeaked. "You could just let me go"

The red haired man pulled out a cellphone pressed a button and held it to his ear.

"We have a situation" he said glaring at Spencer.

"Well yes but she…" he said before being cut off by whoever was on the other end.

"Well yes sir but..." he tried again.

"No sir the instructions were clear but..." he said before being cut off again.

"I understand" he said clapping the flip phone closed.

"He is on his way down here" the red haired man announced.

Ian was coming. She let the realization sink in. He would be furious for her sneaking out and he would punish her. She sunk down to the floor a quivering mess. She heard the slow steady footsteps of someone walking closer. She couldn't breathe. She was pretty sure her heart had stopped. It kick started back up when she lifted her head to see Toby walking down the hall. She was taken aback when she saw him. He took the knife from her hands and picked her up into her arms carrying her back to the room she had fled from. He closed the door and laid her on the bed. He kissed her delicately. She pulled his suit jacket off, kissing him as she removed more and more clothing.

"Spencer, we shouldn't be doing this now" he said as she reached for his belt.

"Please?" she whimpered and he gave into her the way he always did. He pulled off his pants and boxers as he climbed over her. She opened her legs wide to him. He pushed right into her. She was close in a matter of minutes and Toby was right behind her. He pumped as they both panted.

"Don't stop, make me cum, I need to cum so bad" she whimpered. Toby ground himself into Spencer making her cum all over.

"Toby….oh yeah!" she cried out as they finally broke apart.

"I love you Spencer" he breathed.

"I love you too" he replied.

Spencer fell asleep and was disheartened when she woke up alone. There was a light knock on the door.

"Miss Hastings?" a woman called out.

"Come in" she said uncertainly as she wrapped the bedsheet around herself for cover. A girl about her age came in she was thin with strawberry blonde hair she was carrying a pile of towels.

"Mr. Cavanaugh asked me to run you a bath" she said

"I'm quite capable of running my own bath thanks." she said more rudely than she meant to.

The mystery girl muttered what Spencer thought was the word "Stubborn" and went into the bathroom.

The girl was pouring bubble bath into a massive tub when Spencer entered the bathroom still wrapped in a sheet.

"Is there a reason why I haven't been provided with any clothes?" she asked with a half-smile so the girl would know that she was simply inquiring where they were.

"Oh you haven't seen the closet yet!" she said grabbing her hand and leading her into the closet. It was a walk in and filled with more clothes than a person could imagine.

"Whose clothes are these?" she asked in wonder.

"They're yours" she said. "Mr. Cavanaugh had me buy them for you"

"The Cavanaugh's leave a credit card with me at all times so I can buy things when we will be expecting new arrivals."

"How nice" she said.

"Well you go take your bath and I will set out your clothes on the bed." she assured her.

"Okay" Spencer said heading back in. "hey what is your name?' she asked popping her head back out.

"Tasha" she said as she looked through the racks.

"Thank you Tasha" she said with a smile. "Tasha, where are we?" she asked after a minute.

"Just outside the city of Vancouver" she said.

"Oh" she said not knowing what else to say "I'm going to go take a bath now"

When Spencer got out of the tub an hour later she felt like a new woman. Tasha had provided her with a blue dress with white polka dots and a black sweater to go over it. She dressed and as she was finishing up her make-up Toby walked in.

"You look stunning as always" he said kissing her cheek and giving her ass an appreciative squeeze.

"I feel stunning" she said with a smile. They walked down to the dining room for dinner. Seated at the table was the red-haired man, the blond man and Tasha.

"Spencer, you've met Tasha but I don't believe you've officially met Owen and Kyle. He said motioning to the men. They are your bodyguards." he announced. Spencer blushed. The kitchen served a fried fish and rice. After the meal everyone disappeared and Spencer got the feeling that Toby had been behind it.

"We have something to do and then we need to talk about some things." he said.

"Ok"she said nervously.

He led her down a hallway she hadn't yet seen, then again there was a lot of this house she hadn't yet seen. He opened a door and there was a room with machines and a hospital bed and it took her a minute to realize it was her dad.

"Dad?" she asked hardly believing it.

"I'm here honey" he said.

"How?!" she asked turning to Toby.

"You'd be surprised what you can do with a private plane and an obscene amount of money." he joked. They spent a few minutes with her dad and then left when the nurse said he needed to rest. Toby led her down to a room. It was an office and he patted the desk for her to sit. She wondered idly if they were here to enact some kinky fantasy of his.

She sat on the desk and he sat in the hair taking her hands.

"Do you remember what happened with Ian?" he asked. She nodded "he said he was going to rape me and kill me and kill you, then I blacked out."

"He didn't rape you." Toby assured her. "Kyle and Owen got there right as he knocked you unconscious. They beat the shit out of him. Kyle and Owen gave statements that he forced his way in and attacked you, and that they are your security detail. Ian is telling police you called him over there saying I was holding you against your will and I ordered them to attack him. He's trying to get me out of the way to get to you. I won't let that happen. Your dad knows the truth and that is one of the reasons he's here. He signed a paper saying he was leaving against medical advice. Your mother and sister, who at this point cannot be trusted have no idea where you or he is."

"Ok" she said "as long as my dad is okay with that I guess"

"He is" he assured her.

"I have to go back to Rosewood. There's business stuff to be handled and it'll look good if I'm out and about and very clearly not holding you hostage. You're off the grid here. It is very unlikely anyone will find you here. I am leaving Kyle and Owen with you so be nice to them." he said with a grin.

"This is the hard part. Under no circumstances are you allowed to call anyone. Not your sister, not your mother, not your friends, not even me. We cannot risk Ian tracking you here. Do you understand?"

She nodded tears streaking down her face.

"When are you coming back?" she cried.

"Probably the day after tomorrow" he said wiping her tears.

"When are you leaving?" she asked

"In a few minutes. There is a chopper on the roof that will take me to the airport." he informed her. She sulked back to her room.

Tasha came in after a few minutes.

"I made you some tea" she said. "Drink it, it will calm your nerves"

"Thanks" she said drinking it before falling into a dreamless sleep.

 **What do you think will happen next? Review with your thoughts. 10 reviews to update.**


	8. Locked Away

**Only 2 or 3 more chapters to go for this fanfic.**

Spencer woke up and was startled to see Tasha sitting in a chair looking at a magazine.

"Tasha?!" She said trying not to sound startled. "What are you doing sitting there staring at me?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up" she said standing up and going to the closet.

"Tasha" Spencer said going into the closet. "Tasha, I...I can pick out my own clothes."

"But I'm supposed to help you" she said sounding lost.

"I don't need help. I want to be left alone!" She yelled a little too forcefully.

"Well, just press the intercom button if you need anything." She said before disappearing.

Spencer took a shower and dressed in an oversized sweater, jeans, and boots.

She left her room and went downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Kyle asked as Spencer reached for the door.

"I'm going shopping" she said simply.

"You can't go by yourself" he said sternly.

"Why not?" She snapped as she glared at him.

"Those are our orders, Miss" Kyle said

"Well I am not going out shopping with bodyguards. Ian is an entire continent away. He is in another country and he has no idea where I am"

"We can't permit you to leave" Owen said when he saw Kyle was losing the battle. Spencer shot daggers at both of the men.

"Mr. Cavavnaugh said that we were to go with you if you left the house." Kyle said.

"You see this ring?" She asked showing them her engagement ring. "I am going to be Mrs. Cavavnaugh and if you don't let me go shopping you are both fired!" She yelled.

"Why don't I go with her?" Tasha said coming up to the scene. "That way she won't be alone and she won't feel like a prisoner?"

"Mr. Cavavnaugh will not like this" Owen said.

"Mr. Cavavnaugh isn't here" Spencer replied.

Spencer and Tasha got into the SUV with their mugs of coffee.

"So, where are we going?" Tasha asked as she navigated the car.

"I just wanted to get out of the house" she said quietly. "No offense but I wanted to be left alone"

Tasha pulled over into a strip mall.

"I shouldn't do this but why don't you just drop me off here, go do your thing, and come back when your done."

"Ok" Spencer said smiling "I'll be back soon"

"Ok" Tasha replied.

Spencer drove off smiling to herself that she had gotten away from all her babysitters. She stopped at a drugstore. She grabbed a basket and meandered around the store. She grabbed some magazines, books, chips, soda, candy, and a teddy bear. Spencer took a deep, steadying breath as she went to the "family planning" section. There were so many tests. How could she pick the right one?

"One of each, it is" she mumbled to herself grabbing box after box. She went up to the cashier. The girl at the register looked to be about her age. She shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"Don't worry, no judgment here, we've all been there" she said. Spencer gave a weak smile as she bagged up all her things.

"Could you double bag the tests?" Spencer asked shyly. The cashier smiled as she began bagging the tests again. Once all her items were bagged, she went out to the car.

She pulled up to the strip mall where she had left Tasha. She saw Kyle and Owen standing beside her. Kyle and Owen must have followed them.

"See? Nothing bad happened" Spencer reasoned as she got out of the car.

"What I see is that the two of you can not be trusted." Owen said gruffly. "Get in the car!" He ordered as a servant took the car Tasha and Spencer had left with.

When they returned to the large mansion, Kyle and Owen ushered Spencer and Tasha into Spencer's room and locked them in there.

"We're in big trouble" Tasha said with a worried look.

"No, we're not" Spencer scoffed.

"No, not you, you're his fiancé. I'm probably going to get fired." She remarked.

"I will make sure you don't get fired" Spencer assured her. Spencer remembered her purchases and she banged on the door.

"What?" Owen barked.

"I want my things! Mr. Cavavnaugh will not be pleased if he returns and I tell him you took my things from me!"

A few minutes later Kyle came in with her bags of purchases.

"Miss Faren" Kyle said addressing Tasha "you are to go back to your living quarters. Mr. Cavavnaugh will deal with you personally when he returns."

Tasha blinked back tears and left without a word. Kyle locked Spencer's door behind them.

Spencer took the bags into the bathroom and began taking all the tests.

45 minutes later, she had her answer.

She had tests with plus signs, with two lines, with smiley faces, with the word positive, and the word pregnant. Not one negative. She was pregnant. She sighed. They had been so careful, well not careful, careful but she was on the pill.

She began to cry, Toby wasn't here, she wished that he was. Then again it was her fault for taking the test without him.

Spencer went to the door and then began banging on it again. A large man that stood a foot taller than her opened the door.

"Where are Owen and Kyle?" She asked feeling very intimidated by whoever this guy was.

"They have been relieved of their duties" he informed her.

She gasped, Toby had had them fired and replaced them with this troll. She started to worry about Toby having fired Tasha too.

"I want to speak to Mr. Cavavnaugh" she said trying to sound authoritative.

"Not possible, Miss" he said firmly.

"I want to talk to Toby, and I want to talk to him right now!" She screamed.

"You can speak to him when he gets back in a few days"

"A few days?!" She shrieked "He said it would only be a day or so!"

"He has a lot to do, Miss" the man said "he has packing and securing a new tenant for his apartment and a ton of business paperwork."

"What are you talking about?!" Spencer yelled.

"Nothing" he said quickly closing the door and locking it. Spencer ran to the intercom and pressed the button for Tasha.

"Tasha? Tasha! Tasha are you there?" She said talking into the intercom. There was no answer.

Tasha had been fired just like Kyle and Owen. Spencer began to cry. She was pregnant and locked away in a mansion full of strangers.

"Guard?!" Spencer called banging on the door again.

"What is it, Miss?" He asked not bothering to open the door.

"Can I see my father?" She asked.

"Your father is sleeping" he informed her.

"Oh" she said disappointed.

"I will have someone escort you to see your father when he is awake"

"Ok" she said defeated.

Spencer spent the day in her room. The only good thing was that the kitchen brought up all the things she ordered throughout the day. No one ever came to escort her to see her father.

Spencer began to cry. She missed Toby and her friends. She laid on the bed and cried. She called out Toby's name in a howl almost as if she were in pain. All this upset couldn't be good for the baby but she didn't care.

Finally, the door creaked open and in came the troll man. He was holding a t-shirt of Toby's.

"Me. Cavavnaugh told me to bring you this" he said "he wants you to wear it to bed with nothing else."

The guard looked uncomfortable.

"What?!" She asked confused.

"Please don't make me say that again, Miss" the guard said and Spencer smiled.

"You talked to Toby? Why wasn't I allowed to speak with him?"

"Good night, Miss Hastings" the guard said.

Spencer did as she was told and stripped off her clothes putting on his shirt.

Spencer cried herself to sleep.

Spencer woke up a few hours later. Candles on the nightstand had been lit and Toby was crawling into the bed, naked.

"Hey" she said, her voice muddled from all the crying.

"Hey, baby, I'm here" he said kissing her head and putting his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He slipped his hands under the t-shirt before pulling it over her head. Spencer wrapped herself around him as he pushed into her.

"I love you" he whispered as he pulled away from their kiss to kiss her forehead.

"I love you too" she responded as she pulled him closer. She never wanted to be away from him again. Tomorrow was going to be a big day as they had a lot to talk about.


End file.
